


Kidnapped

by Cdelphiki



Series: Whumptober 2018 [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Brotherly Bonding, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kidnapping, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdelphiki/pseuds/Cdelphiki
Summary: With Bruce and Alfred out of town, it's up to Tim to pick Damian up from school.  Unfortunately, while walking to Tim's car, Damian gets kidnapped, leaving it up to Tim to rescue the little brat.Whumptober 2018Day 7: Kidnapped





	Kidnapped

School was such a waste of Damian’s time.  It was bad enough he had to sit through seven hours of torture every single day, but now he had to waste away his afternoon sitting on the steps outside the school, waiting for pick up.

With Father and Pennyworth out of town, Grayson in Bludhaven, and Todd… well, being Todd, it was left to _Drake_ of all people to retrieve Damian from school.

Which was stupid. Damian could easily just drive himself to and from school.  If nothing else, he could bike over.  But _no._

_“You’re eleven, Damian, you will not drive yourself to school.”_

Whatever.

Now stupid Drake was late. School had been out for ten minutes and the teenager was nowhere to be seen.  Figures he’d forget. 

Damian’s phone buzzed with a text in his pocket.  That would be Drake with his lame excuses, no doubt. 

“ _Okay so, what even is this line.  I’m not doing that.  Come to the other side of the school, two blocks over in front of the ice cream place.”_

Lame excuse, indeed. With a tap of his thumb, Damian called Drake and waited for the teenager to answer.  As soon as the line connected, Damian drawled, “I will not walk four blocks just because you’re incompetent and did not arrive in time to secure a decent spot in the pickup line.”

“ _And I’m not waiting in line just because his royal highness can’t handle five minutes of walking.”_

Damian rolled his eyes and began the walk around the school.  He wasn’t really in the mood to wait an hour for Tim’s patience to run out. “Tt.  I-”

“ _Oh, come on,”_ Tim whined, sounding more like an eleven-year-old than Damian, _“If you walk, I’ll buy you some ice cream.”_

“As if ice cream is enough to persuade me,” Damian scoffed, already a block closer to Tim’s car.

“ _They have a new flavor.  It has peanut butter, brownies, m &ms, and fudge in it.”_

“That sounds disgusting,” Damian said with a roll of his eyes as he came to wait for the light to change at an intersection, “why would you think I’d like that?”

“ _I don’t care if you like it, that’s what I’m getting.”_

“So that’s why you parked in front of the ice cream shop. _You_ want ice cream.”

Tim laughed and said, “ _What good is there having a little brother if you can’t use him as an excuse to get ice cream?”_

“Tt.” Damian finished crossing the street, he had just one corner to turn and two more blocks to go. “We are not brothers, Dra- Hey!” Damian shouted as someone grabbed his backpack and yanked him into an alley

“ _Damian?”_ he heard Tim ask just before he dropped his phone on the ground. 

“Get your filthy hands off me,” Damian hissed, struggling to free himself from the grasp of two assailants. He wanted desperately to just flip over the one behind him but doing so would just reveal his secret identity. Instead, he took to doing what they were taught in school and screamed, “Help!”

Damian could feel the heat in his cheeks as he stooped to such a low level as to _call for help_ , but it couldn’t be avoided.  He was losing the fight trying to wriggle free of his attackers without using his martial arts skills, and he wasn’t in the mood to be kidnapped.

“Shut up, kid,” the thug attempting to subdue Damian said as he put his hand over Damian’s mouth.

Following the ‘Rich Kid’s Guide to not Being Kidnapped’ to a T, Damian bit down on the hand as hard as he could. 

“Fucking brat,” the man shouted, kneeing Damian in the side for his efforts.  The child grunted in pain as the other thug took a brick and smashed it into the side of his head. 

 ----

Damian woke slowly to a throbbing headache and muscles.  Despite the haze persisting in his mind, he noticed his bound arms and legs immediatly.

As far as he could tell, his consciousness hadn’t been noticed yet, so Damian took the chance to assess his surroundings. 

It was dark and damp, based on the lack of light forcing its way through his eyelids and the musty, mildew smell surrounding him.  There was dripping from a pipe somewhere behind him, so perhaps he was in a basement of some kind.  

To his left were at least two men, laughing at _Family Feud_ , the sound bouncing off the walls around them to show a relatively small room.  No larger than an average living room.  Smaller than most of the rooms in Father’s Manor. 

Damian finally lifted his head to look around, the movement causing a jolt of pain from where the brick had hit, and oh yeah.  That stupid brick. 

“Ah,” one of the thugs said, a burly man with shaggy hair, “the brat’s finally awake.  Hey, kid, any reason why your daddy won’t answer our calls?”

“Tt,” Damian said tiredly, “He is out of town. Doesn’t matter anyway, I’ll be rescued before you even make a demand.”

The second thug snorted and said, “You been here four hours, kid, and your being missing hasn’t even hit the news.  Ain’t no one finding you.”

Damian smiled a crooked smile at that, because these dumbasses kidnapped him while he was on the phone with _Red Robin._  And yeah, as far as Robin’s went, Drake sucked, but Damian could admit the teen was an adequate detective.  With Damian going missing just a couple blocks from him, there was no way he wasn’t all over this case. 

Then Damian frowned, though, because if it had been _four hours_ and Drake hadn’t found him yet… Was Drake even looking?  Did he believe Damian had been kidnapped?  Did he care?  Was he enjoying his week alone and just letting Damian stay here until a ransom demand was made?

But no, Drake wouldn’t do that, right?  Drake would come after him.  Damian would certainly go after Tim, after all.

“Does your daddy have a cell phone number we can call?”

“I don’t have it memorized,” Damian lied, “but it’s saved in my phone.”

“Like we brought your phone,” the first thug sneered, “we ain’t stupid.”

Damian severely doubted that, considering they had kidnapped a Wayne when it was well known that no ransom demand had ever been successful against the Wayne family.  For some reason, Batman and his associated always interfered with kidnappings of the Wayne’s.  Weird.   

Yes.  Drake was coming.  Damian was certain.

“Alright, kid,” the second thug snapped, “tell us your dad’s number or we’ll just have to find a way to make you talk.  They say you’re smart, there’s no way you don’t have his number memorized.”

“Well, I think the first three numbers are 212,” Damian drawled.

Damian expected it. He knew it was coming long before the hand collided with his cheek, but the pain was still intense as his head was jarred.  He probably had a concussion.  Probably definitely. 

“Don’t get smart with us, boy.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he replied dryly, trying to blink away the white spots in his vision. Yes.  Concussion. 

The idiot grabbed Damian by the collar and lifted him a bit off the ground, the chair he was well bound to coming with him, “Look here you little shit,” the thug began, just to be startled by a caped imbecile dropping from the ceiling. 

How had Damian missed Red Robin’s arrival?  Had to be the concussion.  He was blaming the concussion.

“Holy shit,” the second thug breathed as he buddy got incapacitated in the matter of seconds, Tim spinning toward him.

“Took you long enough,” Damian snapped, struggling against his bounds in attempt to free himself.  Really.  Four hours. Ridiculous.

“Yeah, yeah, sit tight, kid.”  Drake took another minute to take down the second thug, then tied the two unconscious men together before turning to Damian, “Of course you go and get yourself kidnapped.”

“Had you come and picked me up like you were supposed to this wouldn’t have happened,” Damian snapped, “This is your fault.” 

Red Robin huffed dramatically as he knelt down behind Damian to untie the ropes.  “You’re such a brat.  Injuries?”

“Concussion from a brick to the head and bruising on my abdomen.  Nothing serious.” 

Once Damian’s hands were freed, he rubbed at his wrists and stretched his muscles.  He would be feeling that for a few days, for sure. 

Tim clicked a flashlight on and inspected Damian’s head, then whistled.  “Wow.  We need to clean and bandage that.”

“Tt.  It’s been four hours, it can wait until we get to the cave.” 

Drake frowned and knelt in front of Damian to begin untying his legs.  “Yeah, sorry about that, kid.  It was strangely difficult to track down these morons.  They weren’t amateurs.” 

“Whatever,” Damian said, looking away.  He didn’t want to admit how relieved he was that Tim _had_ come after him.  That Tim didn’t wait for a ransom call, or for his kidnapping to be made public to act. He didn’t want to talk about the implications that Damian actually cared whether the teenager cared.  He didn’t, because Drake was an imbecile and Damian didn’t like him.  He was just confused from the concussion.  Obviously. 

“Next time I’ll just get in the pickup line,” Tim said, finishing the last knot and standing.  “Promise.” 

Damian took Tim’s hand when he offered it to help stand.  He was actually dizzy.  Concussion.  “Tt.  You owe me ice cream.”

“Yeah, I do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I rushed this~ :D  
> I'll do proofing tomorrow. (Today? Why is it almost 3am. Ugh)
> 
> Fun fact: the area code of Gotham has been depicted as 212 a few times and 735, according to wikipedia. 212 is a real area code in Manhattan, and 735 is unassigned. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. <3 I skipped day 6 due to lack of motivation. I have a story outlined, just need to find the inspiration to get it out. I'll get back to it. All 31 prompts will be written, just maybe not all on time.


End file.
